A la lueur du feu
by Kaena Black
Summary: XIXè siècle. Lily Evans, jeune écossaise, n'a d'autre choix que de porter l'enfant d'un jeune anglais pour sauver son père de la maladie. Plusieurs années plus tard, elle revoit l'homme avec qui elle avait passé quelques nuits, un ami de son fiancé...Insp
1. Prologue

Bonjour! Me voici avec une nouvelle fiction! J'espère que cela vous plaira! C'est un James/Lily inspiré du film Firelight...

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!!!

Kaena

Disclaimer : les personnages son à Mrs Roling et le début de l'histoire est inspiré du film 'Firelight'!

------------------------

--- Ecosse, 1842 ---

La vie était dure en ce temps-là. Le père de Lily, un ancien commerçant avait fait faillite après avoir été roulé par son associé et était criblé de dettes. Sa soeur était obligée de se vendre aux hommes certaines nuits afin de subvenir aux dépenses de la famille. Arrivant à sa majorité, Lily avait peur d'en venir elle aussi à se prostituer. De plus, sa mère avait contracté la maladie et les dépenses s'accumulaient. L'argent apporté par les deux travails de son père et celui de sa soeur ne suffisait plus. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle leur apporte elle aussi de quoi payer nourriture et médecin. Aussi se mit-elle à la recherche d'un travail. Serveuse. Elle ne garda ce travail que deux jours, renvoyée après avoir cogner un client qui l'avait touché aux fesses. Son gros défaut était son sale caractère et son tempérament de feu. Elle ne se laissait jamais faire. Chanteuse. Elle n'avait pas plus au public et s'était également fait renvoyée. Pour le reste, soit il n'y avait pas besoin de personnel, soit elle n'avait pas les conditions requises. Les seules places vacantes restaient en maisons closes et sur le trottoir. Et elle ne pouvait pas. La seule idée de vendre son corps la révulsait et sa soeur était tellement malheureuse de son état qu'elle ne voulait pas faire pareil qu'elle. Pourtant, il fallait trouver une solution. Et cette solution tardait...

Un soir, sa mère les quitta après toutes ses souffrances, la maladie l'ayant emporté sur sa volonté de vivre. Tout le monde fut anéanti. Son père dépérissait à vue d'oeil, sa soeur déprimait, et elle... Elle se devait d'être forte pour eux malgré son chagrin. Après tout, c'était sa faute si sa mère avait manqué de soins. Un jour, alors qu'elle rendait visite à une vieille amie de la famille, elle apprit qu'on offrait une forte somme d'argent pour 'services rendus'. L'amie en question était chargée de recruter des jeunes filles qui pourraient remplir le rôle.. Quel rôle? Lily le lui demanda et on lui répondit qu'elle ne serait pas intéressée. Tenue par le secret, l'amie ne pouvait lui dire en quoi consistait ce travail. Malgré tout, l'obstinence de Lily eut raison d'elle et elle obtint rendez-vous avec son potentiel patron.

Aujourd'hui, elle se trouvait assise dans une pièce au milieu d'autres filles qui paraissaient... Enfin, disons qu'elle se détachait du lot par sa simplicité vestimentaire et son manque de maquillage. Une vieille femme entra dans la pièce; elle leur expliqua qu'on cherchait une jeune fille pour porter l'enfant d'un homme. Lily pâlit. Que faisait-elle là? Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça... Elle se leva une fois la vielle femme repartie avec une première fille à l'air hautain. Sur le retour, elle croisa sa soeur qui arrivait le teint blafard en courant : leur père avait été contaminé et avait lui aussi contracté la maladie. Il se trouvait cloué au lit avec une forte fièvre et il n'y avais plus d'argent pour faire venir le médecin. Elle n'avait pas le choix, ils avaient besoin d'argent. Elle retourna aussi net vers l'endroit qu'elle avait quitté. Si elle avait une telle chance de pouvoir sauver son père, il fallait qu'elle la saisisse, elle et non sa soeur. C'était uniquement sa faute si sa mère était morte, même si on l'avait asssurée du contraire.

Elle entra la dernière dans la pièce, nerveuse et toute blanche. Elle savait qu'elle s'apprêtait à se vendre, mais au moins ce ne serait que pour une seule et unique fois, enfin, du moins pour un seul homme. Elle doutait aussi. Elle n'avait rien en commun avec toutes ses filles qui étaient passées avant elle.

"Asseyez-vous mon enfant, lui intima la vieille femme.

Elle s'exécuta, tremblante. Elle entendit chuchoter.

- Pourquoi venez vous, mon enfant?

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et répondit hésitante :

- Mon père est malade et nous n'avons plus d'argent pour le soigner, ni même pour nous nourrir.

Elle entendit de nouveau chuchoter après un moment. Cela venait d'un paravent. Elle devina que 'l'employeur' était derrière.

- Levez-vous et tournez-vous, mon enfant.

Elle s'exécuta.

- Monsieur demande si vous n'avez pas d'autre moyen de vous procurez la somme dont vous avez besoin.

- Monsieur a-t-il quelques suggestions autre que de se prostituer ou de faire des études qu'on ne peux payer? Fit-elle en essayant de garder son calme. Si elle était là, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix!

- Vous êtes très jolie, vous pourriez trouver un mari digne de vous.

- C'est vrai, je pourrais me vendre pour la vie. Mais je crois savoir que les exigences de monsieur sont de plus courte durée.

De nouveau des chuchotements.

- Monsieur demande si...

- Ne peut-il pas le demander lui-même?

- Vous ne devez pas savoir qui il est, et encore moins son nom.

- Je ne demande pas à savoir, j'aimerai juste entendre sa voix.

Il y eut un silence, puis...

- Le son de ma voix vous apportera-t-il quelque chose?

C'était une voix grave et tout à fait plaisante.

- Un peu. J'aime savoir à qui j'ai à faire.

Ca y est, elle recommençait. Ne pouvait-elle pas se taire? Elle risquait de se faire envoyer paître!

- Vous est-il déjà arriver de faire une telle chose? Reprit-il.

- Non. Jamais. Pourrais-je vous demander une faveur? J'aimerai avoir l'argent rapidement, si c'est moi qui ai choisie. Je voudrai que mon père soit soigné au plus vite. Et je respecterai mes engagements, ne vous en faites pas, osa-t-elle demander.

- Le ferez-vous?

- Bien sûr, baissa-t-elle la tête. Ne suis-je pas là pour cela?

Elle empêcha une larme de couler.

- Dois-je continuer à chercher? Chuchota la vieille dame au paravent.

- Non, c'est elle."


	2. La rencontre

Hello! Voici un nouveau chapitre de 'A la lueur du feu', en espérant que ça vous plaira! ATTENTION : certains passages sont... disons suggestifs, rien n'est décrit.

Disclaimer : Persos à JKR, et fiction inspirée pour le début du film Firelight!

Bonne lecture! Kaena

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 1 : La rencontre

--- Quelques jours plus tard ---

Lily avait reçu l'argent. Cela avait permis de faire venir le médecin et de les nourrir tous. La récompense était telle que cela permettait à l'une des deux soeurs de faire des études. Elle les offrit à sa soeur. Après tout, elle se retrouverait enceinte et grosse dans peu de temps. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de dire à son père et sa soeur en quoi consistait ce travail, quoiqu'elle était presque sûre qu'ils s'en doutaient car elle les avait prévenus de son absence prolongée de neuf mois.

Le jour de son départ vers la frontière écossaise, car tel était l'endroit où 'cela' se ferait, elle était en pleurs de quitter pour la première fois sa famille, mais tout de même rassurer que l'état de son père s'améliore et que sa soeur soit acceptée dans une école pour devenir dame de compagnie, un miracle étant donné sa condition de pauvre et son passé de prostituée. Lily avait tout de même remarqué que la 'récompense' était nettement supérieure à celle annoncée. Peut-être l'homme avait-il eu un accès de générosité ou était-ce de la pitié...

Elle était maintenant dans une auberge, seule et elle le resta jusqu'au soir. Elle était nerveuse et se demandait bien lequel des hommes qu'elle avait aperçu durant la journée serait celui qui partagerait son lit. Alors qu'elle montait dans sa chambre, elle demanda à l'aubergiste si on l'avait demandée. Non. Elle entra dans sa chambre et un homme s'y trouvait déjà. Assis auprès du feu, il tourna la tête vers elle :

" Vous comprendrez que je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit entrer ici avec vous.

Elle aquiesca en refermant la porte, le coeur battant. Tout comme sa voix, c'était un homme tout à fait plaisant. Trop plaisant même. Il avait les cheveux noirs en bataille et de grands yeux noisette cachés derrière des lunettes. Pourquoi le destin était si cruel? D'un autre côté, cela aurait été pire de s'offrir à un homme repoussant alors que celui-ci... Il avait tout pour plaire.

- Je regrette, je ne peux me présenter à vous, vous êtes au courant.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

- Le voyage s'est bien passé?

- Relativement.

- L'hôtel vous convient-il?

- Je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir.

- J'insiste, c'est très important. Personne ne doit soupçonner notre relation durant ces quelques jours. J'ai une réputation à tenir. Pas seulement la mienne, mais celle de mon entourage. Vous comprenez? Dit-il rapidement.

Elle aquiesca.

- Nous nous retrouverons ici chaque soir après le dîner.

Elle remarqua qu'il était très mal à l'aise et cela la rassura quelque peu.

- Allons-nous... Nous voir ce soir?

- Oui. Nous n'avons que quatre soirs.

- Quand commencerons-nous?

- Je voulais vous laisser le temps de vous faire à cette idée.

Ils n'osaient tout simplement pas se regarder.

- Je m'y suis faite. Je suis prête.

C'était faux évidemment. Jamais elle ne serait prête. Mais il le fallait. Elle s'était engagée, pour sauver son père. Il se leva et alla fermer la porte à clé, sans oser la regarder.

- Le feu éclaire d'avantage qu'on ne l'imagine. Cela vous dérange-t-il?

- Nullement.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se leva et commença à enlever robes et jupons. Elle ne garda que chemise et surculotte.

- Cela suffit-il?

Il se retourna.

- Oui, murmura-t-il, la voix tremblotante, mais peut être n'était-ce que son imagination.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, elle se rhabillait. Elle avait perdu sa viriginité. Elle n'avait pas pu empêcher une larme de couler, et elle avait mal, physiquement, et moralement. C'était ses rêves de petite fille qui s'envolaient. Son père avait toujours rêvé une vie décente pour ses filles et à cause d'un seul homme, l'une avait du se prostituer, quand à l'autre, elle allait devenir mère porteuse... Une fois rhabillée, elle sortit de la chambre sans oser regarder le jeune homme étendu dans le lit.

Le lendemain, au déjeuner, il vint la voir alors qu'un couple, qui n'était probablement pas marié, sortait de la salle.

- Vous pensez que je ne vaux guère mieux que cet homme.

- Je ne pense rien.

- Vous pensez que ce que nous faisons est mal?

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Vous faites cela pour quelqu'un. J'agis aussi par devoir envers quelqu'un.

- Dans ce cas, si ni l'un ni l'autre n'est ici pour son plaisir, nous pouvons en conclure que nous ne faisons rien de mal, expliqua-t-elle en le regardant.

Il détourna les yeux, finit son verre et s'en alla.

Le soir d'après fut différent pour Lily. De nouvelles sensations s'ouvraient à elle. Elle n'éprouvait plus de douleur, comme la veille. Elle aurait pu même dire que c'était agréable, si ce n'est le fait que ce n'était pas l'homme de sa vie. Alors qu'il était endormi, elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder un moment avant de sortir. Il était vraiment beau, et bien fait, comme sa soeur aurait dit. Le lendemain, elle ne put que se conforter dans son idée, mais resta cette fois-ci dans la chambre, et laissa une larme couler en murmurant :

- Je ne veux pas savoir qui vous êtes. Je ne veux rien savoir de plus sur vous."

Le quatrième jour, elle alla se promener au village, un mariage y était organisé. Elle se dirigea vers la rivière qui se trouvait à la sortie de la ville. Elle y rencontra son... Enfin, elle le rencontra, et il ne chercha pas à se soustraire de sa compagnie.

"Ne craignez-vous pas qu'on vous voit en ma compagnie?

- Je peux tout à fait rencontrer une inconnue et engager la conversation avec elle sans pour autant... Enfin, vous voyez... De plus, il n'y a pas grand monde.

Lily haussa les sourcils face à sa réponse. Elle reprit :

- J'aime cet endroit. Rien que la rivière, le ciel et...

- Et rien d'autre.

- Mais j'aime... Cela me donne envie de crier.

- Alors criez.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec étonnement, puis sourit.

- Ahhhhhh!...

Elle éclata de rire.

- Oh non, c'est pas si facile.

Au bout d'un moment, il reprit.

- Vous êtes... Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais imaginé.

- Qu'aviez-vous imaginé?

Il ne répondit pas.

- La nuit dernière, j'ai cru... L'espace d'un instant j'ai cru...

- Que j'aimais ça, dites-le.

- J'avais raison?

La réponse se fit attendre.

- Non.

Il regarda l'eau couler.

- Mais je pourrais."

Il ne dit rien.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble, apprenant à se connaître, sans pour autant se connaître vraiment. Lily passa une bonne journée. Elle non plus n'avait pas imaginé ça. Pas du tout. Cela se passait si bien que ça lui faisait mal. Intérieurement, elle savait très bien qu'elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de lui dans un tout autre contexte... Et elle se demandait si ce n'était pas déjà le cas...

Ce soir-là, il ne se passa rien. Après être rentrés à une heure tardive suite à la fête du mariage, ils avaient discutés et plaisanter jusqu'à ce que Lily s'endorme. Celle-ci se réveilla le lendemain et vit l'anglais endormi dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Alors qu'elle se levait, il se réveilla.

"Désolée, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Il secoua la tête en souriant. Elle adorait son sourire. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Elle le revit dans la salle à manger. Durant le petit déjeuner, ils ne céssèrent de se jeter des regards en se souriant. Lily le savait maintenant : elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Comment avait-elle pu? C'était pas dans le contrat, elle ne le reverrait plus après et... Elle ne connaissait même pas son prénom. Lui non plus ne connaissait pas le sien d'ailleurs. En tout cas, elle ne le lui avait jamais dit. Après le déjeuner, elle alla se promener et se rappella que c'était aujourd'hui qu'ils se séparaient. Elle rentra à l'hôtel : elle voulait le revoir avant qu'ils s'en aillent. Elle n'arriva pas à le trouver. Dépitée elle alla dans sa chambre, et il était là, au même endroit qu'elle l'avait vu la première fois, assis devant la cheminée.

- Je... Je voulais vous voir avant de partir.

Ils avaient parlé en même temps. Lily sourit, lui aussi, puis il s'approcha d'elle. Au bout d'un instant qui parut une éternité à Lily, il l'embrassa, pour la première fois et elle passa les meilleurs moments avec lui qu'elle avait pu passer ces derniers jours.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se séparèrent.

- Notre... Notre amie commune fera le nécéssaire quand le moment sera venu.

- Oui, je suis au courant. Nous avons passé un marché, je l'accepte. Et bien adieu...

- Au revoir, fit-il en s'en allant."

Il était parti, pour toujours. Lily laissa échapper quelques larmes. En aucun cas elle ne s'était attendu à ça : elle avait passé un excellent séjour, était tombée amoureuse d'un homme à qui elle allait faire un enfant et l'avait perdu pour toujours. Pourquoi la vie était donc si difficile?

Les mois passèrent. Lily s'arrondissait de jour en jour. L'anglais lui manquait, et elle s'attachait de plus en plus à ce petit être qui grandissait en elle. Elle savait qu'elle souffrirait de cette séparation autant qu'elle avait souffert de son départ à lui. Puis le jour de la naissance arriva. Durant plusieurs heures, Lily resta alitée en souffrant et criant jusqu'à ce qu'elle donne naissance à un petit garçon, d'après la sage-femme. Elle eut tout juste le temps de tourner la tête pour voir son fils qu'on emmenait. Mais les douleurs ne s'arrêtaient pas.

" Il va encore falloir pousser, mon enfant.

- Pardon?

- Il y en a un autre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut une petite fille qui naquit, et elle non plus, elle n'eut pas le temps de la voir. Une immense tristesse s'empara d'elle.

- Voilà mon petit. Tout est fini maintenant."

Oui, tout était fini, elle avait mis au monde deux enfants et les avait perdu dans la minute qui avait suivi. Lily laissa ses larmes couler avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

----------------------------------------------

Voili voilou!!

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu!

C'est à partir de là que je me 'sépare' du film! Lauite n'a pas grand chose à voi avec le film Firelight!

Biz à tous!

Kaena


	3. Le fiancé

Coucou!! Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews!! Merci à Titou d'être là pour me corriger (sauf ce chapitre qui pour le moment n'est pas corrigé...)

A partir de ce chapitre, je me détache complètement du film! J'espère que cela vous plaia tout de même lol!

Disclaimer : Persos à Mrs Rowling, fiction de môa à partir de ce chapitre!

Bonne lecture!!

-----

Chapitre 2 : Le fiancé

--- Ecosse, 1859 ---

Les années avaient passées. Lily était rentrée chez elle après l'accouchement. Son père s'était rétabli et avait pu remonter son affaire avec le reste de l'argent. Lily y avait travaillé un temps. Sa soeur était devenue dame de compagnie et s'était mariée. Elle était maman d'un petit garçon et attendait un autre bébé. Lily, quand à elle, était à présent gouvernante pour les cinq enfants du Comte de la ville. Souvent elle repensait à son passé, mais elle essayait de passer outre.

Ce soir, elle rentrait tard chez elle après une longue journée chez les MacNeil. Les enfants avaient été éreintants, jaloux les uns des autres. Ils se chamaillaient tout le temps et seule Lily arrivait à faire la police. Mr et Mme MacNeil l'appréciait par sa franchise, sa simplicité, mais surtout pour le fait qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir contenir leurs enfants. Ils l'en avaient remerciée en l'embauchant à temps plein et en augmentant ses revenus.

" Maman!

Une petite fille se jeta dans ses bras. Ivy (prononcez "Aïe vi"). 7 ans. Oui, c'était bien sa fille. Un des deux enfants qu'elle avait mis au monde quelques années plus tôt. A son réveil, elle avait aperçut un berceau à côté de son lit, avec sa fille dedans. Aujourd'hui encore, elle se demandait pourquoi...

- Bonjour ma puce, l'embrassa-t-elle sur le front.

- Et ben tu sais quoi? Et ben grand-père, et ben il m'a donné un bonbon au miel !

- Tu l'as remercié au moins ?

- Ben oui, mais il a dit que j'avais pas besoin parce que c'était mon du !

- Comment ça? Demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon où son père se reposait.

- Ben oui! Aujourd'hui, et ben j'ai pris les sous des gens et grand-père leur donnait les choses, fit la petite, fière d'elle.

Le père de Lily se leva pour venir à leur rencontre, un grand sourire aux lèvres et un regard fier posé sur ses deux petites femmes.

- Bonsoir Lily.

- Bonsoir papa. Alors comme ça tu fais travailler une petite fille de 7 ans ? Demanda-t-elle, faussement mécontente.

- Je n'ai aucune excuse. Ton futur fiancé est passé au magasin.

- Oui, et même qu'il m'a donné une poupée!! Fit Ivy. Je vais la chercher.

Lily la posa sur le sol et elle partit en courant dans sa chambre.

- Alors qu'a-t-il raconté de beau ?

- Il te passe le bonjour. Il a dit aussi que ses amis vont pouvoir venir à vos fiançailles.

- Non! Je vais enfin pouvoir rencontrer les fameux maraudeurs ?

- Il faut croire...

A ce moment, Ivy revint avec sa nouvelle poupée et la montra fièrement à sa mère.

- Et ben même que c'est un de ses amis qui la faite !

- Elle est toute belle, dis donc !

- Oui !

Lily savait en effet qu'un des amis de son fiancé (futur) faisait des poupées à ses heures perdues. Elle regarda Ivy jouer à la poupée et se rappela sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait découvert son petit bout de chou dans le berceau voisin de son lit. La stupéfaction, tout d'abord, puis les questions, par milliers... Elle ne s'était par préparée à ça ! Mais lorsque la petite avait ouvert les yeux, tous ses doutes s'étaient envolés. C'était sa fille ! Elle l'avait alors prise dans ses bras et avait chassé ses premiers pleurs.

Depuis les jours avaient passés, puis les semaines. Les semaines étaient devenus des mois, les mois des années. Souvent Lily repensait à son petit garçon anglais. Elle aurait voulu le serrer lui aussi dans ses bras, sécher ses larmes, le consoler, lui raconter des histoires. Ce qui la réconfortait, c'était qu'elle était persuadée qu'il était heureux là où il était. Elle se plaisait à imaginer qu'il ressemblait à son père, mais espérait tout de même qu'il avait quelque chose d'elle.

- Allez mistinguette ! Il est tard, au lit !

Après quelques protestations, la petite monta dans sa chambre. Ivy, elle, lui ressemblait beaucoup. Et pourtant, Lily retrouvait chez elle des mimiques de l'inconnu anglais, tel qu'elle l'appelait. Et surtout, elle avait ses yeux : même regard, même expression.

Une fois en chemise de nuit, Ivy grimpa sur son lit et s'emmitoufla dans les draps et couvertures avec sa nouvelle poupée.

- Tu me racontes Cendillon ? Demanda Ivy après la prière.

- J'ai quoi en échange ? Dit malicieusement Lily.

La petite fille sortit des draps et planta un gros bisou sur la joue de sa mère en entourant son cou de ses petits bras. C'était le rituel du soir : un bisou, une histoire. Lily réinstalla la petite puis commença.

- Il était une fois une petite fille qui aimait énormément son papa. Elle s'appelait Cendrillon. Un jour, son père se maria avec une veuve ayant deux filles. Le malheur s'abbatit sur elle quand son père mourrut...

A la fin de l'histoire, Ivy demanda :

- Dis, il va devenir mon papa ?

- Qui?

- Bah, l'Anglais ! (il était appelé comme ça par la famille...)

- Oui, sourit Lily.

- Quand ça ?

- Quand nous serons mariés.

- Chouette, je suis pressée d'avoir enfin un papa !

Lily n'avait jamais occulté la vérité à sa fille, simplement, elle ne lui avait pas tout dit, elle n'avait pas encore l'âge de comprendre tout. Elle savait que son père biologique était anglais, et que ça n'avait jamais été le mari de sa maman et que c'est grace à l'argent de celui-ci si tout était si bien aujourd'hui. Mais elle se demandait pourquoi il avait donné autant d'argent à Lily si ce n'était pas son mari. Bien evidemment, elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait un frère jumeau. Bref...

- Je l'aime beaucoup, moi !

- Oui, moi aussi.

- Bah évidemment que tu l'aimes bien puisque c'est ton futur mari ! Lança la petite fille d'un ton évident, ce qui fit rire Lily.

- Allez, bonne nuit ma puce !

- Bonne nuit maman."

Lily l'embrassa puis descendit. Après avoir également embrassé son père, elle monta dans sa propre chambre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à son fils... Généralement elle se faisait violence pour éviter d'y penser à ce point, mais quelques fois, comme ce soir, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle voulait qu'il soit là, pour le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui, mais... Tout cela était impossible et elle le savait. Elle s'effondra silencieusement en larmes, puis s'endormit quelques temps après.

-----------

Le lendemain, Lily avait un jour de congé. C'était dimanche. Après l'office, elle rentra à la boutique où elle remplaça son père. La boutique restait ouverte le dimanche jusqu'à tois heures. C'était en effet le seul endroit de la ville où l'on trouvait du pain et autres victuailles.

"Maman? Je peux t'aider à faire quelque chose? Demanda Ivy alors que plusieurs clients attendait à ce qu'on les servent.

Lily regarda autour d'elle. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas que la petite l'aide, mais il y avait trop de clients pour qu'elle prenne le temps apprendre à sa fille le métier. Néanmoins, c'était bientôt l'heure de fermeture.

- Tu peux commencer à ranger ce qu'il y a dehors, si tu veux.

- Oui! J'y vais

Alors qu'elle servait les derniers clients, Lily cru reconnaître une voix qu'elle connaissait bien. Les clients s'en allèrent, Lily rangea l'argent dans la caisse, qu'elle ferma avec la clé.

- Maman! L'anglais est arrivé!

Elle regarda sa fille.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ma puce.

Elle alla pour ranger la caisse.

- Bah, tu lui dit pas bonjour?

- Il faut toujours se faire désirer auprès des garçons ma puce! De plus, il faut que je range la caisse.

- Et tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en tirer à si bon compte? Demanda une voix grave.

- Je l'espérais en tout cas, fit-elle malicieusement en se tournant vers son futur fiancé.

- Bonjour quand même Lily.

- Oui, bonjour Remus.

Il l'embrassa. Lily se sépara de lui le rouge au joues. Ils entendirent un 'oh!' suivi de 'ils sont amoureux! Ils sont amoureux! Ils...'

- Ca va, on a compris, coupa Remus, amusé.

Lily baissa la tête et aperçut deux autres enfants avec sa fille.

- Tu m'as caché que tu avais des enfants? Demanda-t-elle en riant. Remus se joint à elle.

- Voici ma filleule : Jamie et son copain Harry. Il ne voulaient pas rester avec leurs deux pères qui visitent les environs. Comme ils s'ennuyaient, je leur ai proposé de venir avec moi car Ivy est du même âge.

- Dis maman, tu nous donnes des sucettes, hein, dis?

Lily reposa son regard sur les trois enfants. La petite fille, Jamie, était tout simplement adorable avec ses yeux bleu tirant sur le vert et ses cheveux blond foncés. Elle semblait toute timide et tenait fermement la main du petit garçon, Harry, selon les dires de Remus. Et là, Lily se figea. On aurait dit son inconnu en miniature. Seulement à bien y regarder, Harry avait les yeux verts... Et la couleur des yeux de Lily étaient verts. Non! Non... Non... Impossible. La tête tournait à Lily et pourtant, elle détacha son regard du garçon et le tourna vers sa fille.

- J'ai quoi en échange?? Demanda-t-elle en s'accroupissant devant sa fille.

Et le rituel commença : Ivy lui fit un bisous sonore sur la joue. Timidement, Jamie lâcha la main d'Harry et imita sa nouvelle amie, mais Harry resta en retrait continuant à la fixer.

- Bah quest-ce qui a mon grand? Demanda Lily. Je te fais peur?

Le petit garçon secoua la tête, alla vers elle, fit commes les deux petites filles puis dit :

- Non. C'est parce que vous êtes très jolie, madame.

- Merci, rigola Lily doucement.

Elle leur donna une sucette chacun et adressa à sa fille :

- Allez, emmène-les donc faire le tour de tes bêtises!

- Voui!

Elle regarda les trois enfants partir.

- Il a tout à fait raison, dit Remus en s'approchant d'elle et l'embrassant de nouveau. Lily sourit contre ses lèvres.

- Dis-donc, est-il normal que je rencontre les enfants des maraudeurs avant les maraudeurs eux-même??

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu les rencontreras assez rapidement. Pour ne pas dire dans l'heure. Je leur ai donné rendez-vous au parc.

- On a qu'a y aller maintenant. Les enfants s'amuseront!

- D'accord.

- Laisse-moi juste le temps de finir de ranger la boutique. Mon adorable fille n'a pas ranger tout ou il fallait.Mais elle est bien gentille tout de même!

- Attends, je vais t'aider.

- Merci!

Dix minutes plus tard, ils s'en allaient tous les cinq vers le parc, après avoir averti le père de Lily. Alors que Lily s'amusait avec les enfants, elle aperçut le comte et la comtesse.

- Bonjour Miss Evans, la saluèrent-ils.

- Mes respects, Comte. Mes respects, comtesse.

- Bonjour Lily!

- Bonjour les enfants.

- C'est votre fille? Demanda la comtesse, qui n'avait jamais vu Ivy. Elle vous ressemble.

- Oui. Ivy? Vient par là.

- Oui maman.

- Voici les gens pour qui je travaille : Mr et Mrs MacNeil.

- Enchantée, monsieur. Ravie madame!

- Nous de même Ivy.

Alors qu'elle retournait avec les deux autres jouer, la comtesse dit :

- Elle est charmante, vraiment.

- Merci.

- Et ces deux autres enfants sont?

- Ceux des amis de mon futur fiancé.

- J'en conclus que vous avez enfin rencontré les maraudeurs.

- Pas encore, mais dans un moment.

- Vous verrez, ils sont charmants.

- Je n'en doute pas, d'après ce que vous m'en avez dit. Excusez-moi, je vais rejoindre les enfants.

- Il n'y a aucun problème, bonne journée, miss.

- A vous aussi. A demain les enfants!

Lily retourna vers les trois autres et continua de jouer avec eux, jusqu'à :

- Jamie!

La petite fille se retourna et couru vers le nouvel arrivant, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs, aux yeux bleus et à l'air séduisant :

- Papa !"

Harry aussi avait crié et se dirigeait vers le deuxième homme, qui la dévisageait littéralement. Lily manqua un battement : c'était son inconnu.

----------------------

Voila voila!! Dites-moi c que vous en pensez!! Bisous à tous!

Kaena.


	4. Des retrouvailles inattendues

Bonjour! Me voici après pas mal d'attente avec un nouveau chapitre! Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews!

Merci encore à ma bêta Titou qui corrigera ce chapitre quand elle le pourra!

Disclaimer : Perso à Mrs Rowling (sauf Jamie!)

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira! Bonne lecture!

-------------------------------

Chapitre 3 : Des retrouvailles inattendues

Lily et l'inconnu se regardaient toujours, jusqu'à ce que :

" Et moi, je me retrouve toute seule sans papa! Bouda Ivy. C'est pas juste!

Lily la regarda. Remus intervint :

- Je peux jouer le rôle, si mademoiselle accepte!

Lily acquiesca en ébauchant un semblant de sourire. Le coeur n'y était pas vraiment.

- C'est vrai? Chouette!

Et Ivy se jeta littéralement dans les bras de Remus. Lily reporta de nouveau son regard sur l'inconnu, mais celui-ci regardait maintenant Ivy, tout en prenant son fils dans les bras. Son fils? Lily blêmit. Elle avait compris elle aussi. Ce n'était pas un hasard si Harry avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle : elle avait retrouvé son fils! Elle ne put empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux.

- Lily? Ca va? S'inquiéta Remus.

- Oui, Oui.

- Maman? Demanda la petite fille en tendant ses petits bras vers elle.

Elle la prit dans ses bras.

- C'est rien, mon ange.

Remus la regarda avec inquiétude. Elle le rassura d'un regard.

- Lily, laisse-moi te présenter Sirius Black et James Potter. Les gars, voici Lily Evans, ma future chère et tendre, fit-il. Mais au fait, où est Peter?

Lily n'écouta pas ce que répondit Sirius Black. James Potter, puisque c'est ainsi qu'il se nommait, avait reporté son regard sur elle. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Toujours les mêmes cheveux en bataille, les mêmes yeux chocolats, le même air séduisant...

- Bon, on ne va pas rester planter là! Vous venez chez moi? Demanda Remus.

Sirius Black accepta de bon coeur, l'air joyeux et détendu, James Potter se contenta d'acquiescer en faisant un léger sourire et Lily, elle, trouvait un intérêt particulier au manteau de Ivy.

- Ecoute, il faut que j'aille voir Pétunia, je lui avais promis de lui amener des vêtements pour bébé, vu qu'elle va bientôt accoucher. En plus j'ai quelques bricoles du magasin à lui amener qui vont perdre si personne ne les prends...

- Ah... Fit Remus, déçu et, apparemment, n'y croyant pas une seconde.

Lily essaya de ne pas s'en formaliser.

- Tu viens quand même pour dîner?

- ... Bien sûr. C'est prévu de longue date... Mais je serais peut être en retard, désolée...

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est compréhensible, fit Remus avec le sourire.

- Ivy tu veux venir avec moi ou tu restes avec tes nouveaux amis?

- Je reste! Et puis Dudley, et ben je le vois déjà très beaucoup!

Lily sourit, puis reprit sa fille sur la formulation de sa phrase.

- Ca ne te pose pas de problèmes Remus?

- Non, c'est un ange.

- Méfies-toi quand même. Elle n'a pas l'air comme ca, mais...

- Mais quoi?

- Tu ne l'as vue que sous son meilleur jour... Quand elle s'y met, c'est un vrai démon!!!

- Mais euh!!! S'époumona la fillette.

Lily sourit malicieusement. Elle se pencha et tenta d'embrasser Ivy sur le front, mais cette dernière se dégagea en boudant. Lily rit de bon coeur.

- Je ne la crois pas, adressa Remus à Ivy.

Elle se tourna vers lui et fit un gros sourire.

- Ca y est à deux contre moi! Très inégal! Et dire que je vais vivre ça pour le restant de mes jours!!! Serais-je masochiste??

Ils partirent tous les trois à rire, bien, et les autres se joignirent à eux, bien que les enfants ne comprennent pas la signification du mot masochiste... Lily avait momentanément oublié leur présence. Elle remarqua qu'une seule personne ne riait pas. Elle ne fut pas longue à partir chez Pétunia, les laissant prendre la direction de la maison de Remus.

Chez sa soeur, elle décompressa. Pétunia et elle s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées depuis que Lily avait tout plaqué pour les sauver tous. Et Lily n'hésitait pas à confier à sa soeur ses états d'âme, ce qui était réciproque.

- Je l'ai revu, Pétunia, expliqua Lily à sa soeur.

- Le père d'Ivy? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Non, Merlin en personne! Bien sûr que c'est de lui dont je parle! Je... Mais dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourrée?

- Explique-toi.

- C'est un des meilleurs amis de Remus...

- Quoi?

- Tu as bien entendu.

- Mais... Tu es sûr que c'est lui?

Elle hocha la tête. Le silence s'installa. Pétunia savait que sa soeur en avait besoin. Au bout d'un moment, elle reprit :

- C'est inévitable, il va falloir que vous parliez.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Lily! C'est le père de ta fille, le meilleur ami de ton fiancé! Tu ne peux pas faire autrement! Il t'a reconnue?

- ... Oui.

- Raison de plus. Et si c'est pas toi qui lui parle, ce sera lui!

Lily savait que sa soeur avait raison. Mais elle appréhendait beaucoup cette discussion.

- Ce n'est pas tout. Pétunia, ton neveu s'appelle Harry, fit Lily les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh, Lily, fit Pétunia en prenant sa soeur dans ses bras.

Elle avait bien compris au son de sa voix que ça n'allait pas. Lily se laissa aller un moment, puis se ressaisit. Au bout de quelques temps, elle se décida à rejoindre Ivy chez Remus.

- Hey! L'appella Pétunia alors qu'elle passait la grille. Tu me le présenteras hein? Mon neveu?

- Je ne crois pas que je pourrais avant les fiancailles...

- Ca va, l'attente ne sera pas trop longue : c'est le week end prochain!

Lily se forca à sourire, puis se dirigea vers la maison de Remus. La confrontation arriverait bien à un moment ou à un autre, de toute façon...

Une fois arrivée, elle toqua à la porte. Ce fut Alfred, l'un des domestiques qui lui ouvrit.

- Oh, bonjour Miss Evans.

- Lily, Alfred, pas de miss Evans pour toi!

En effet, le vieux Alfred était un ami de longue date de son défunt grand-père et c'est grace à lui que Remus et elle s'étaient connus. Elle lui fit la bise avant d'apercevoir son fiancé passant la tête dans l'entrebaillement de la porte du salon.

- Lily! Tu as pu venir...

- Oui, ma soeur ingrate ne voulait pas m'inviter à manger, plaisanta-t-elle. Et puis, je ne voulais pas risquer une intoxication alimentaire avant les fillancailles...

- T'exagères un peu quand même... Ta soeur es douée pour la cuisine. Plus que toi d'ailleurs.

- Aurais-tu choisi la mauvaise fille Evans? Demanda-t-elle, espiègle.

- Et bien, je dirais que je n'ai pas eu le choix! Ta soeur était déjà mariée quand on s'est connus! Je me suis donc rabbattue sur celle qui restait.

- Du second choix... Je me disais aussi... Trop beau pour être vrai!

Sur ce, ils partirent à rire. Les parents de Remus sortirent également de la salle.

- Bonjour Lily.

- Bonjour John, bonjour Sarah. Comment allez-vous?

- Très bien, et vous? Demanda Mr Lupin.

- Bien, merci.

- Pour ma part, cela ne va pas trop, fit Sarah.

Son mari et son fils la regardèrent avec étonnement.

- Bien oui, C'est insupportable de se dire que je ne vais bientôt plus être la seule femme dans la vie de mon fils...

Ils rigolèrent tous. En effet, c'était une particularité que Lily appréciait chez sa future belle-mère. Elle semblait froide d'apparence, et pourtant c'était une personne agréable avec beaucoup d'humour. Elle avait dans la cinquantaine et pourtant elle restait jeune. Seuls les quelques mèches blanches dispersées dans sa chevelure châtain et les rides apparaissant de chaque côté de ses yeux bleus laissaient deviner son âge. John Lupin, quant à lui ressemblait à son fils, à ceci près que ses cheveux était noirs et que le sommet de son crâne commencait à se dégarnir. Pourtant, malgré ses 54 ans, il restait un homme plein de charme.

- Mère, désolé de vous décevoir, mais vous n'êtes déjà plus la seule femme de ma vie, intervint Remus sur un ton mélo-dramatique, faisant rougir Lily jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Ils repartirent tous à rigoler. Un raclement de gorge les interrompit.

- Désolé d'interrompre cette conversation familiale, mais Remus mon ami, James et moi avons trois enfants sur les bras morts de faim!!!

- Tu te débrouilles, t'as l'habitude!

- Y'en a une de plus la!

- Et tu es dépassé? Ivy est un ange!

- Ca reste à prouver...

- Hey! S'indigna la petite fille. Maman! Tu es la!

- Oui ma puce. Regarde un peu ce que ta tante m'a donné pour toi et tes amis... Elle lui tendit trois sucre d'orge.

- Super!!

Elle s'approcha pour les prendre.

- Tt, tt, jeune fille, tu pourras le manger après le repas! Et vous aussi, adressa-t-elle aux deux autres enfants qui s'étaient approchés par gourmandise.

- Et votre soeur n'a rien donné pour nous? Plaisanta une voix que Lily ne connaissait pas.

- Ah, fit Remus. Lily, laisse moi te présenter le dernier maraudeur que tu ne connais pas encore : Peter Pettigrow.

- Ravie de vous connaître.

- Moi de même, miss...

- Lily Evans, même si je me doute que vous le saviez déjà...

- Ah c'est vous la fiancée de Remus! Fit-il déçu.

- Pourquoi?

- Encore une jolie fille qui me passe sous le nez...

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

- Enchanté tout de même! Fit Peter en tendant sa main, que Lily serra.

- Peter, Peter, Peter... Fit Sirius. C'est une damoiselle, pas un pote que tu rencontres au hasard...

Il comprit l'allusion et s'apprêta à la saluer correctement.

- Pas la peine. Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai vécu pire...

Remus lui lança un regard d'appui. Il était au courant de tout ce qu'il s'était passé : la ruine, sa soeur se prostituant, et elle-même cherchant travail sur travail, puis portant l'enfant d'un anglais. Bien sûr, la seule chose qu'il ignorait était que cet anglais était l'un de ses meilleurs amis...

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous à table, se racontant des anecdotes.

- Alors comment vous êtes-vous rencontré? Demanda Sirius.

Remus lui jeta un regard signifiant de se taire.

- Bah quoi, tu te doutais bien qu'on poserait la question à un moment ou à un autre! Renchérit Peter.

- C'est... Commença Lily après un échange silencieux avec Remus.

- Une longue histoire, continua Remus.

- Pas très gaie, à vrai dire...

- Comment ça?

- Disons qu'au magasin de mon père, on a souvent des voleurs. Ce jour-là, on avait été prises en otage Ivy et moi, pour que papa vide la caisse et le coffre. Nous ne sommes pourtant pas très riches.

- Ah oui, je me souviens, intervint Ivy. C'était des méchants monsieurs pas beaux du tout. Et même qu'ils avaient des cagoules. Et même un couteau très pointu!

- Ivy en a fait des cauchemards pendant des jours. Mais papa ne voulait pas céder, il ne les croyait pas capable de faire du mal et voulait les raisonner. Je crois qu'il s'en veut toujours autant... Parce qu'ils en ont fait, d'abord à moi, puis à Ivy. Mais elle n'a rien eu, rassurez-vous! Fit-elle devant les regards des autres. Je me suis interposée. Oh ce n'était pas de graves blessures, mais bon... Et c'est là que Remus est entré en scène, fit-elle théâtralement.

- Oui, je passais par là pour venir chercher Alfred. Je suis entré et ils sont partis après une rude bataille dont je suis sorti gagnant, après moultes heures...

Ils le regardèrent, dubitatifs...

- Ouais bon. C'est pas tout à fait ça, j'avoue... Mais le principal y est!

- Hum, hum... Tu étais assez amoché... Fit Lily. Et au bout de cinq minutes...

- Moins que toi.

- C'était qu'un petit coup de couteau! Ils t'avaient battus avec un piquet de bois, toi! Et finalement, ils sont partis avec l'argent.

- Oui, c'est assez triste en effet... Fit Peter.

- Tu ne nous avait jamais dit ça, s'indigna sa mère.

- Vous n'auriez jamais voulu que je retourne là-bas, mère.

-... C'est vrai, admit-elle. Et tu aurais raté une merveilleuse personne.

- Merci, rougit Lily.

- Je parlais de votre fille.

Lily comprit qu'elle plaisantait quand les autres éclatèrent de rire. Elle se joignit à eux.

- Bah alors, James! On t'entends pas ce soir! Fit Remus après avoir reprit son souffle. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

- Rien... Rien! Je suis fatigué.

Sa voix n'avait pas changé. Lily sentit malgré elle son coeur s'emballer de plus belle lorsqu'il posa son regard sur elle. Leur échange silencieux dura jusqu'à ce que Ivy vienne à côté d'elle.

- Maman, on peut avoir les sucres d'orge maintenant? Dit-elle en se frottant les yeux, alors que Jamie et Harry, derrière elle, baillaient à en perdre la machoire.

Lily sourit devant ces petites bouilles.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir remettre ça à demain, mistinguette!

- Mais euh! Bouda-t-elle paresseusement.

- Regarde-toi, tu dors debout!

- C'est pas vrai! Protesta-t-elle en étouffant un baillement.

- Remus, je crois que je vais rentrer.

- Mais non, restez donc, nous n'avons pas fini de manger, l'interrompit Mrs Lupin.

- Mais...

- Nous avons une chambre de prête pour Harry et Jamie. On peut toujours y ajouter un lit pour Ivy.

- Mais.

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Je vais vous montrer vos chambres à toutes les deux.

- Je vous remercie pour Ivy, mais je ne resterai pas. Mon père s'inquièterait si je ne rentrai pas. Je suis sûre qu'il est encore devant la cheminée à faire semblant de s'intéresser à un bouquin...

- Je comprends.

- Mais pour Ivy, si ca ne vous dérange pas qu'elle reste...

- Non. Pas du tout!

- Et toi, demanda-t-elle à sa fille, tu promets d'être sage?

- Moui, fit la petite.

Dix minutes plus tard, Lily couchait Ivy dans le lit qu'avait préparé Alfred. Après avoir raconté une très courte histoire aux enfants qui somnolaient sur la demande de sa fille, elle alla embrasser cette dernière avant de sortir de la chambre. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, une voix timide l'interpella :

- Et nous?"

Elle se retourna doucement. Harry la regardait de ses yeux verts qu'elle lui avait donné. Après un moment à regarder son fils, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tout comme Ivy sur le front. Elle s'éloigna à regret de lui pour aller faire de même à la petite Ivy qui tendait ses bras vers elle.

Après avoir fermer la porte de la chambre, Lily resta un moment adossée contre celle-ci. Elle était chamboulée par ce petit bout d'homme autant qu'elle l'avait été pour Ivy quelques années plutôt. En redescendant au salon, elle repensa à la réaction des deux enfants. Ils avaient du manquer d'une mère... Mais après tout, elle n'en savait pas grand chose.

Remus lui avait dit que la femme de Patmol était décédée en mettant au monde son enfant, celle de Cornedrue avait eu un accident et avait vécu longtemps dans un état végétatif avant de mourir à son tour récemment et Queudver était fiancé. Restait à savoir qui était qui... Queudver était probablement Peter puisque ce dernier les avaient invitées, Ivy et elle à son mariage un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Et la logique voulait que Patmol soit Sirius et Cornedrue, James Potter. Après tout, ce dernier avait dit quelques années plus tôt qu'il agissait par devoir envers quelqu'un... Peut être pour sa femme? Mais elle se trompait peut être.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au salon, il ne restait plus grand monde. Alfred, qui débarassait la table l'informa que le dessert serait servi plus tard et que les différents hôtes se promenaient dans le parc de la maison. Seuls les parents de Remus étaient là à aider Alfred. Lily voulut donner elle aussi son aide, mais elle fut congédiée par sa future belle-mère. Elle alla donc se promener elle aussi dans le parc de l'immense propriété des Lupin. Elle s'assit sur un banc et leva les yeux vers le ciel pour regarder les étoiles. Elle resta là un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende quelqu'un arriver. Avant même de se retourner, elle savait qui c'était.

" Bonsoir, entendit-elle James Potter."

-------------------------------

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!

A bientôt!

Kaena.


	5. Explications

Bonjour! Excusez du temps mis à avoir poster ce chapitre. Mea culpa! En tout cas merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews! J'espère que la suite plaira autant! On retrouve dans ce chapitre les points de vue de Lily, Ivy (très peu) et James! Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Kaena.

Chapitre 4 : Explications

"Bonsoir, entendit-elle la voix de James Potter.

Elle se retourna avec appréhension. Elle répondit d'une petite voix.

- Bonsoir, Mr Potter.

Il y eu un silence, puis :

- Je ne pensais pas vous revoir après tout ce temps.

"Et moi donc" pensa Lily.

- Et encore moins fiancée à l'un de mes meilleurs amis.

- Je n'en savais rien ! S'insurgea-t-elle. J'ai été tout aussi surprise que vous soyez l'un des maraudeurs ! Vous voir aujourd'hui était la dernière chose que j'aurai imaginé !

- Je ne vous accuse de rien... Comment auriez-vous pu savoir ?

Lily ne dit rien et détourna le regard. Le revoir après tant d'années, se retrouver seule avec lui... Elle avouait déjà y avoir pensé, mais pas comme ça, pas pour ça, pas pour ses fillancailles. Elle avait rêvé de revoir son fils. Et qui disait le fils, disait le père...

- Ivy vous ressemble, ajouta Mr Potter pour combler le silence pesant.

- Oui, et Harry vous ressemble également. Mais...

Elle se tut. James Potter continua pour elle.

- Il a vos yeux, tout comme Ivy a les miens.

Lily sourit. Cette conversation n'avait rien de conventionnelle, quand on savait qu'elle parlait avec l'un des témoins de son fiancé. Cela la ramena à la réalité et le sourire disparut de son visage.

- Mr Potter, je...

- James, apppelez-moi James. Remus est comme mon frère et vous allez bientôt devenir ma presque belle-soeur en conséquence.

Elle aquiesca. De nouveau, un long silence suivi. L'appeler par son prénom... Il y a encore quelques années, c'était son 'patron', un inconnu qu'elle ne devait jamais revoir. L'Inconnu Anglais. 'Fatalité' était un mot qui lui collait à la peau.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Lily.

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi m'avoir laissé Ivy ?

Cette question, elle se la posait depuis des années, ayant envisagé plusieurs réponses pour la plupart invraissemblables. Maintenant qu'il était devant elle, elle ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi, mais la colère monta en elle.

- Et bien... Commença à se justifier son 'ex-patron'.

- Parce que c'était une fille ? Coupa-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Non ! Pas du tout, je...

- Non, parce que je me demande franchement...

- Dites-moi, vous avez déjà décidé de la réponse que je vous donnerai, je me trompe ?

- Et bien, cela fait quand même depuis ce fameux 31 juillet que je me pose la question, Mr Potter, alors excusez-moi d'avoir envisagé plusieurs réponses.

- Plusieurs ?

- ... Peu importe. Pourquoi alors ?

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que ce soit une fille. Seulement...

- Seulement?

- Je vais vous expliquer. Ma femme a eu un accident, il y a longtemps de cela. Un accident de cheval. Elle adorait l'équitation et un jour, son cheval s'est braqué devant un bosquet et elle s'est brisée la colonne vertébrale. Depuis, elle restait alitée et inerte sur son lit. Je me demande même si elle m'entendait lorsque je lui parlais. Je... Je voulais un enfant. Et je savais que ma femme ne pourrait plus m'en donner. Je sais également avoir mal agi. J'aurais pu adopter...

- C'est ce que j'allais vous dire.

- Oui, je m'en suis douté... Mais, pour vous dire la vérité, je n'y ai pensé que plus tard. A l'époque, je voulais que cet enfant soit mon enfant. Je sais, c'est très égoïste et nombriliste de dire ça... Mais c'est ce que je pensais. Au début, j'ai fait croire que j'avais trouvé Harry sur les marches d'une église, sauf aux maraudeurs et à ma femme à qui je ne cachais rien. Mais...

- Il vous ressemble tellement que la supercherie n'a pas duré longtemps.

- Exact.

- Ironie du sort. Si vous aviez gardé Ivy, on vous aurait peut être cru.

- Oui, mais là Remus aurait tout de suite su que c'est vous qui...

Ils se turent tous les deux.

- On devrait peut-être rentrer... Intervint Lily.

James aquiesca. Ils rentrèrent en silence. Ce silence fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'une Ivy en pleurs.

- Maman!! Pleura-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Ivy !? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma puce ?

- J'ai fait un cauchemar... Renifla-t-elle.

- Tu me racontes ?

La petite se nicha dans son cou.

- Ivy ?

- C'était le vilain monsieur pas beau. Il revenait à la maison. Et puis il tuait grand-père... Et puis il t'emmenait avec lui. Et puis, moi je restais chez Tante Pétunia. Je veux pas que tu t'en ailles, maman. Et je veux pas que papy soit mort...

Elle pleura de plus belle. Lily la serra dans ses bras. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ces souvenirs reviennent hanter sa fille.

- Oh, Ivy... Chut... Allez, regarde-moi mon ange... Regarde-moi !

Ivy se redressa et regarda sa mère.

- Tu vois, je suis là, et on va voir grand-père demain. C'était un très mauvais rêve, il ne faut plus y penser.

- Mais...

- Ivy, il ne reviendra pas ! Et puis, il va bientôt y avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans la famille, non ?

- Remus ! S'égosilla la fillette.

- Oui. Alors, tu vois, on est en sécurité maintenant.

_'Autant qu'on peut l'être'_. Lily n'aimait pas trop mentir à sa fille. Cet homme avait promis de revenir se venger. C'était lui qui avait ruiné son père des années plus tôt. Il était revenu, il y a quelques mois et avait voulu demander Lily en mariage, mais son père l'avait aussitôt renvoyé. Il était revenu le lendemain avec l'intention de détruire le magasin et Ivy avait eu très peur. C'est d'ailleurs en la voyant qu'il était parti. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Lily ait une fille. A vrai dire, c'est lui qui avait organisé l'attaque du magasin dans laquelle Remus avait été impliqué, mais Ivy n'était pas au courant de ce fait.

Lily se releva en portant sa fille. Elle aperçut Remus devant la maison, l'air inquiet. Elle lui fit un signe pour le rassurer. Elle se retourna vers James Potter :

- Je vais retourner la coucher, puis je m'en irais chez moi. Bonsoir, Mr Potter.

Il aquiesca.

- Non, maman ! Je veux pas que tu t'en ailles !

- Mon ange, ton grand-père va s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas !

- Alors je rentre avec toi !

Lily soupira. En temps normal elle ne cédait pas, mais là, la petite était trop bouleversée de son cauchemar, elle ne savait pas quoi faire...

- Ivy... Tu es trop fatiguée : il y a du chemin pour rentrer à la maison !

- Alors reste ! On ira voir papy demain ! Veux pas que tu t'en ailles, sinon je te reverrai jamais...

- Mais non, Ivy...

Un silence suivi, entrecoupé par les pleurs d'Ivy.

- Dis-moi... Et si je raccompagnais ta maman moi-même, tu serais plus rassurée ? Intervint James Potter.

Ivy considéra pendant un moment la proposition du papa de son nouvel ami. Le monsieur ne lui avait pas encore parlé, mais elle l'aimait déjà beaucoup. Enfin, c'était aussi surtout parce que Harry lui avait dit que c'était le meilleur papa du monde. Jamie avait elle aussi dit que son papa était le meilleur de tous. Ils s'étaient ensuite disputé le prix du meilleur papa. Elle aussi, elle aurait bien aimé dire que son papa était le meilleur du monde, mais elle n'en avait pas...

- Moi, je n'ai pas de papa, dit-elle.

Lily ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse. D'ailleurs, elle avait été surprise de la proposition de l'Inconnu. Elle ne comprenait pas où Ivy voulait en venir.

- Je sais, dit-il, apparemment déconcerté lui aussi. Mais...

- Harry il m'a dit que vous étiez le meilleur papa du monde, alors si Harry le dit, c'est que c'est la vérité vraie, et que je peux vous confier ma maman. Mais gare à vos fesses si quelqu'un fait du mal à ma maman à moi !

- Ivy ! Gronda Lily. On ne dit pas 'gare à vos fesses'!

James éclata de rire et Ivy le suivit. C'était bien sa fille, le même caractère que lui ! Il reconsidera ce qu'il venait de penser. Cela faisait des années qu'il l'avait tenue dans ses bras, sa toute petite fille de 2 kilos 650, et pas un seul jour ne s'était passé sans qu'il ne pense à elle. Il sentit bien malgré lui une bouffée de fierté monter en lui face à ce petit bout de caractère made in Potter. Malgré lui, car il l'avait tout de même "abandonnée" des années plus tôt, et que ce n'était pas correct. Il s'en était toujours voulu. Il regarda celle qui ne devait jamais être sa fille aux yeux de tous partir avec Lily Evans. Il se maudissait d'avoir fait cela, quelques fois... Il rentra lui aussi vers la demeure des Lupin.

Il se rappela les évenements tragiques qui l'avait conduit à tout ceci. Sa femme, Vivian, avait eu cet accident : une chute de cheval l'avait privée de sa vie... Elle restait inerte sur son lit et sa vie ne lui servait plus... Mais elle restait pour lui cette amie d'enfance, cette femme qu'il avait aimée... Il se plaisait à croire qu'elle entendait tout ce qu'il lui racontait. Mais il lui manquait quelque chose : un enfant. Alors il avait eu cette idée un peu folle de faire appel à une mère porteuse. Il avait vite déchanté en voyant le style de personne qui se présentait à lui. Il n'avait pas envie de faire 'cela' avec une prostituée de bas étages, ni même avec une prostituée tout court. Il avait bien vite décidé d'abandonner cette idée à la vue de toutes ces filles. Il avait déjà pensé à l'adoption, mais son orgueil avait pris le dessus : il voulait un enfant à lui. Toutes ces femmes se présentaient à lui, ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles défilaient, il s'était fait à l'idée d'adopté un enfant. Et puis Elle était entrée dans la salle...

Elle, Lily Evans, si simple, pas superficielle dans son apparence; une femme au caractère bien trempé et au grand coeur, qui avait fait cela pour les sauver elle et sa famille de la ruine. Dès lors, elle lui avait plu, et l'idée de l'adoption avait disparu de son esprit. Par la suite, il avait appris quelques peu à la connaître. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela : une jeune femme cultivée, drôle, heureuse de vivre malgré les évènements qu'elle subissait. Une jeune femme qu'il l'avait aimé et qui lui avait donné deux enfants. Une jeune femme dont il ne connaissait pas le nom... Jusqu'à ce jour.

"Ca va ?

Remus le sortit de ses pensées.

- Oui, un cauchemar, répondit Lily. Je la raccompagne à sa chambre.

Et elle partit avec Ivy. Cette dernière lui lança un regard déterminé avant de se nicher dans le cou de sa mère. James sourit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Peter, amusé par le regarde de la petite.

- Je ramène miss Evans chez elle, sinon Ivy a dit qu'elle... Comment a-t-elle dit ? Ah oui, qu'elle me 'botterait les fesses'...

Peter, Sirius et Remus éclatèrent de rire. James, pour sa part, se contenta de sourire, attendri, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sirius.

- Et bien Remus, méfie-toi, James a l'air d'avoir totalement craqué sur ta future fille !

Il cessa net de sourire. La réalité le rattrappa de plein fouet. C'était vrai. Ivy serait la fille de Remus une fois que celui-ci serait marié. Cette idée le rendait mal à l'aise. Il pretexta de sortir chercher la cariole pour accompagner... La future fiancée de son meilleur ami. L'idée que miss Evans et sa fille à lui seraient bientôt à Remus lui donnait la nausée.

Sirius le rejoint.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, vieux frère ?

Sirius avait été le seul au courant de cette histoire. C'est lui qui l'avait soutenu toutes ces années. Peut etre parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux traversé les mêmes difficultés : perdre leur femme. A la différence que Sirius aimait réellement sa femme alors que James éprouvait une grande tendresse pour son amie d'enfance, Vivian.

De ce fait, James avait déjà parlé à Sirius de miss Evans et Ivy. Il avait meme tenu sa fille bébé dans ses bras le jour de la naissance des jumeaux. Il était en effet présent ce jour-là. Et c'est lui qui avait eu l'idée de laissé l'un des jumeaux à Lily. James, trop déboussolé sur le moment pour penser à ce qu'il souhaitait réellement avait accepté. Il l'avait regretté par la suite.

- Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ?

- Comment tu sais que je dois te dire quelque chose ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé... Et puis, si ça peut répondre à ta question, je suis ton meilleur ami, quelle autre raison que celle-ci ?

James sourit.

- C'est elle.

- Quoi ?

- Ce sont elles, plutôt.

-C'est à dire...

- Sirius, les yeux de miss Evans ne te disent rien ? Ce sont les meme que ceux d'Harry.

- Attends, tu ne veux pas dire que...?

- Ivy est ma fille; miss Evans, la mère de Harry, lança James comme une sentence.

Sirius mit un temps à assimiler à ce que venait de lui dire son ami. Cette femme, bientot fiancée à Remus, et sa fille que James et lui avaient recherché des années, c'étaient elles ? Chaque fois que Remus avait voulu les leur présenté, ils avaient reculé l'échéance du moment où ils les retrouveraient simplement parce qu'il les cherchaient ? Si cette situation n'avait rien eu d'aussi sérieux, Sirius aurait éclaté de rire sur le champ.

- Nous pouvons y aller, entendit-il une voix féminine."

Lily Evans se trouvait derrière eux.

--

Voila! Qu'en avez vous pensé??

Kaena!


	6. Les ennuis des Evans

Bonjour à tous et désolée pour ce si long moment d'attente d'un nouveau chapitre.... J'a été très prise avec la fin de mes études, je préparai mon diplome et j'espère pouvoir dire bientôt que je ne serai plus étudiante!!! (ouf!)

Bref voici un nouveau chapitre de A la lueur du feu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et surtout que je n'aurai pas perdu certains lecteurs qui semblaient apprécier cette histoire. Mais le risque est là... je n'ai pas publié depuis trop longtemps (et je ne parles même pas d'une de mes autres fic que je n'ai pas publié depuis plus d'un an.... ouch, va vraiment falloir que je m'y remette lol!!!)

Merci à Theodora Blake, Puky, Nolyssa, Carolisa, oO Spider Clemti oO, tchingtchong, FireRox, papillon bleue, Arie-Evans, lucie, Rebecca-Black, P.C. et moimoiremoi pour leur gentilles reviews.

Un coucou et gros bisous à ma Bêta, titou!!

En tout cas bonne lecture, on est ici du point de vue de Lily.

-----------------------------------------------

Chapitre 5 : Les ennuis des Evans

Lily coucha Ivy, non sans mal et sans lui avoir promis maintes et maintes fois de revenir le lendemain. Elle attendit que sa fille se rendorme. Avant de sortir de la chambre, elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux autres enfants. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rester contempler Harry dormir. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur son front. Le petit bougea dans son sommeil sans pour autant se réveiller. Lily sourit tristement puis descendit prendre congés des Lupin et de Mr Pettigrow. Remus l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie où ils trouvèrent Mr Potter en compagnie du dernier maraudeur.

" Je suis prête, on peut y aller.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux en entendant sa voix.

- Vous êtes prêt ? Demanda-t-elle. Je peux toujours rentrer seule, ça ne me dérange pas...

- Pour la santé des fesses de mon ami et accessoirement la tienne, il va t'accompagner, fit Rémus, amusé.

- Comment ça, 'accessoirement' ? Répondit Lily, faussement mécontente.

Ils rigolèrent. Lily s'arrêta devant l'absence de réaction des deux maraudeurs. Mr Black semblait la voir pour la première fois. Se pourrait-il que...? Qu'il soit au courant pour Ivy, Harry, James et elle ? Elle regarda Mr Potter qui lui sourit. Non, ce ne devait pas être ça... Du moins l'espérait-elle.

- Cependant je peux tout à fait te raccompagner moi-même, reprit Remus. Sérieusement. James, si ça te dérange...

- Non, Rémus, ça va, ne t'en fait pas. Et puis je l'ai promis ! Je vous attendais, adressa-t-il à Lily.

- Bon, et bien à demain, messieurs.

- Bonne nuit, miss Evans, sembla se réveiller Mr Black.

- Bonne nuit, Lily.

Remus l'embrassa. Lily se sépara de lui les joues rouges. Il était rare que son futur fiancé l'embrasse en public, et que cela se fasse devant le premier homme qu'elle avait embrassé la gênait énormément. Elle monta à bord de la carriole et quelques secondes plus tard, après que Mr Potter l'ait rejointe, ils s'en allèrent de la propriété.

- James, tu as mes recommandations en plus de celle d'Ivy ! Lança Remus de loin.

- Oui, tu n'avais pas besoin de le dire... Murmura celui-ci."

----------------------

Sirius se tourna vers son ami.

" Et bien, elle est charmante, Remus, félicitations !

- Merci.

- Excuse-moi pour ma question mais quelque chose m'intrigue... Tu ne nous avais pas dit qu'elle était veuve !

- Quoi ? Non, elle ne l'est pas...

- Mais alors... La petite ?

- Oh, euh... Excuse-moi, mais ce n'est pas à moi de te révéler ça, par respect envers Lily...

- ... Bien sûr, je comprends tout à fait..."

S'il avait eu des doutes, ils étaient effacés... Plus tard, dans son lit, Sirius repensa à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. La fiancée de Rémus et la mère de Harry, une seule et même personne ? Et dire que tout aurait pu être diffeéent s'il avait su cerner ce que ressentait son meilleur ami il y a quelques années...

--------------------------

A bord de la carriole, aucun son n'avait filtré depuis le départ de chez les Lupin. Lily se sentait mal à l'aise en la présence du père de sa fille et James était plongé dans ses réflexions.

"C'était quoi cette histoire ? Demanda enfin James.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, Ivy a parlé d'un "vilain monsieur pas beau".

- Oh, un petit escroc, qui malheureusement est connu maintenant comme le loup blanc dans le monde de la pègre et du délit. Il nous envoie régulièХrement quelques uns de ses... 'Amis' à la boutique. Ivy n'est pas au courant de tout ça, bien entendu... Et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle le soit. Déjà qu'elle fait des cauchemars à propos de cette fois-là...

- Dites-moi, c'est lui qui...

- Oui, c'est à cause de lui si mon père a été ruiné, il y a des années. Papa a toujours été trop gentil... Même s'il avait eu vent de la réputation de cet homme, il avait accepté de lui donner sa chace : il l'a engagé, puis s'est associé avec lui, car il pouvait apporter des fonds pour le magasin... Il ne fera plus deux fois la même erreur. Surtout avec les conséquences que cela a eu.

- Des conséquences ?

- Oui. Nous avons vécu par la suite dans la misère plusieurs mois. On a même failli perdre la maison. Maman est tombée malade. Très malade, et on avait rien pour pouvoir la soigner. Papa cumulait les petits boulots. Pétunia, ma soeur, a dû se prostituer pour aider mon père dans nos besoins quotidiens. Moi, j'étais trop jeune pour faire quoique ce soit. Et puis ma mère est décédée et c'est mon père qui a été atteint après... La suite, vous la connaissez...

James acquiesça. Oui, il ne la connaissait que trop.

- Enfin, on a réussi à s'en sortir. Papa a pu remonter sa boutique et Pétunia a été acceptée dans une école... Maintenant, elle est mariée et attends son deuxième enfant !

- Félicitations !

- Vous pourrez le lui direz de vive voix, même si vous n'avez pas à le faire. Après tout, c'est à vous qu'elle le doit...

- Pardon ?

- Oui. C'est grâce à l'argent... Enfin, mon père...

- Ne vous encombrez pas d'explications, j'ai compris, sourit James.

- J'ai toujours voulu vous demander...

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous avoir laissé tant d'argent ? Etait-ce par pitié ?

James ne sut quoi répondre. Il y a des années, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, il avait tout de suite su que c'était elle qu'il voulait pour être la mère de son enfant. Elle semblait être quelqu'un de bien et il avait envie qu'elle s'en sorte ; n'ayant aucun problème d'un point de vue financier, il avait fait donné une somme suffisante à un nouveau départ. Il ne s'attendait même pas à ce qu'elle vienne réellement le rejoindre par la suite. Oui, d'un sens on pouvait appeler la de la pitié, mais James ne voyait pas les choses ainsi.

- Non.

- Pourquoi alors ?

_'Parce que j'étais déjà tombé amoureux de vous en vous ayant vu seulement cinq minutes et je ne supportais pas de vous imaginer vivre ainsi'_. Non décidément, James ne se voyait pas dire ça à la fiancée de son ami. Il ne trouva rien à répondre.

Lily tourna la tête pour regarder les paysages nocturnes, c'est à dire des ombres... Y'a pas à dire, elle préférait les paysages de l'Ecosse le jour. La nuit, elle n'était jamais rassurée. Mais ce soir, elle se sentait bien, et elle savait très bien que c'était du à la présence de Mr Potter près d'elle... Alors c'était bien de la pitié, finalement ? A quoi, de toute façon, s'Иtait-elle attendue ? Que ce qu'elle ressentait était réciproque ? Rectification : que ce qu'elle ressentait _avant_ était réciproque ? Maintenant, elle avait Rémus. Oui, Rémus prendrait soin d'Ivy et d'elle. Il ne fallait plus y penser. Mais Harry ? Comment pourrait-elle le côtoyer sans pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras comme la mère qu'elle était ?

- Ca va ? Demanda Mr Potter.

- Oui.

Il ne répondit rien, mais ne paraissait pas très convaincu. Le reste du voyage se déroula en silence. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant le magasin de son père. James descendit, puis tendit la main à Lily pour l'aider, qu'elle accepta.

- Et bien merci. Bonne nuit, Mr Potter.

- A demain, miss Ev...

- Lily ? Interrogea une voix anxieuse venant de la maison.

- C'est bon papa, je suis rentrée.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Euh... Oui. ça va papa ? Demanda Lily inquiète, se dirigeant vers la maison.

On entendit un bruit sourd, comme un corps qui tombait à terre.

- Papa ! S'écria Lily en courant à l'intérieur, suivie de près par James.

Elle trouva son père, à terre, recroquevillé et s'agenouilla près de lui.

- Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Son père répondit avec difficultés.

- Il est revenu... Aujourd'hui... Tom est...Venu.

Lily se figea de stupeur, puis d'horreur.

- Il t'a fait du mal ? Tu es blessé ?

- Ce n'est rien... Ma chérie... Juste un... Un avertissement.

- Quoi ?

- Il a appris... Tes fiançailles... Il est furieux.

- Mais pourquoi. C'est pas le magasin...? Demanda James.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, lui expliqua Lily. Il s'est mit en tête de m'avoir à tout prix. Nous pensions qu'il y avait renoncé depuis qu'il avait appris l'existence d'Ivy... Apparemment non.

- Lily... Qui est-ce ? Demanda son père.

- Oh, c'est... L'un des meilleurs amis de Rémus, il m'a ramené. Je te présente James Potter.

- Enchanté, Monsieur Evans.

Ce dernier le considéra un moment, puis enchaîna.

- De même... Où est ... Ivy ?

- Chez les parents de Rémus, en sécurité.

- Je vous y emmène, vous serez plus en sécurité là-bas, fit James. Je suis certain que cela ne dérangera pas les Lupin.

Lily acquiesça malgré les protestations de son père. Elle aida James à monter son père dans le carrosse puis alla chercher des affaires pour son père, Ivy et elle dans la maison, qu'elle ferma après. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus et retournèrent vers la résidence de Mr et Mrs Lupin. Ils furent accueillis par Rémus, étonné de les voir revenir avec le père de Lily.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- On t'expliquera plus tard, Rémus, fit James. Ils peuvent rester là quelques temps ?

- Evidemment, fit Rémus.

Ils rentrèrent tous à l'intérieur. La maison était calme, seul Rémus était resté éveillé pour attendre son ami. Ils installèrent le père de Lily dans une chambre, puis Lily resta avec lui pour le soigner alors que James expliquait les faits à Rémus, qui fut étonné que son ami soit au courant de toute l'histoire. Lily avait mit un moment à tout lui avouer, mais bon, le contexte était différent. Une fois les soins prodigués, Lily laissa son père se reposer et rejoignit les deux hommes.

- C'est gentil, Rémus, mais je crois qu'on restera juste le temps que papa aille mieux, fit Lily.

- Que neni ! Vous resterez ici le temps que les choses se tassent, il y a assez de chambres pour vous !

- Tu oublies qu'il faut que je tienne la boutique, on ne roule pas sur l'or...

- Et bien, tu iras la journée, et accompagnée, puisque je sais que je ne pourrais pas t'empêcher d'y aller.

- Tu commences à me connaître...

- Depuis le temps !

- Attends quand même de demander à tes parents...

- Je suis certain qu'ils n'y verront aucun problème, ils t'adorent.

- Ils préfèrent Ivy, c'est évident.

- Lily, si ma mère se permet de te charrier, crois-moi...

- Je sais idiot.

- On ne traite pas son fiancé d'idiot !

- On est pas encore fiancés, que je sache, fit-elle, espiègle.

- Oh Lily, ne brises pas mon coeur si rapidement, mima théâtralement Rémus.

- Hum, hum, je pense que je vais vous laisser, intervint James. Bonne nuit.

Lily ne répondit pas tout de suite, gênée.

- Merci, dit-elle.

- C'est normal, répondit James avec un sourire.

Il adressa un signe de tête à Rémus puis monta vers sa chambre. Mon dieu, son sourire était toujours aussi... Lily secoua la tête afin d'éviter de repenser au passé. Ce serait dur...

- Il est tard, Lily, on devrait y aller nous aussi.

- Oui, tu as raison. Bonne nuit, Rémus."

Il se dirigèrent tous les deux vers leurs chambres respectives. Lily passa tout de même voir son père une dernière fois. Celui-ci dormait à poings fermés. Une fois qu'elle fut couchée, elle repensa aux évènements qui s'étaient passés. En une journée seulement, Et de nouveau, ce maudit escroc s'était manifesté et avait agressé son père. Dieu merci, cela n'avait été qu'un avertissement et son père s'en sortait avec seulement quelques hématomes... Et puis... Elle avait revu son fils, Harry, et son inconnu, James Potter... Pourquoi lui faisait-il toujours autant d'effet après tout ce temps ? Pourrait-elle vraiment les mettre de côté tous les deux lorsqu'elle serait mariée à Rémus ?

----------------------

Et voila! Bonne journée à tous! Et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre qui viendra, je vous rassure, plus rapidement que celui-ci!

Kaena.


	7. Une maman

Coucou à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre de "A la lueur du feu". Je suis contente d'avoir pu l'écrire plus rapidement que le dernier qui s'est fait attendre... Bref, en espérant que celui-ci vous plaira aussi! Un grand merci à tous les lecteurs et reviewers! Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un petit mot !

Merci également à Titou, ma correctrice, qui est encore frustrée car elle n'a pas ce qu'elle veut dans ce chapitre!!!

Bonne lecture !

-----------------------------

Chapitre 6 : Une maman...

Le lendemain, Lily fut réveillée par Ivy qui sauta joyeusement sur le lit.

" Ouais maman, t'es restée !!! Et papy est venu !

- Ivy, on ne saute pas comme ça sur les lits !

- Mais je le fais toujours à la maison !

- Nous ne sommes pas à la maison, chérie.

A ce moment, elle sentit quelqu'un d'autre sauter sur son lit et tourna la tête. Harry et Jamie rigolaient comme des fous et sautaient dans tous les sens. Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendrie.

- On ne saute pas comme ça sur les lits ! Répéta Ivy à ses deux camarades.

- Tiens donc !

- D'abord, t'es ma maman à moi ! Ils ont pas le droit de venir !

- T'as bien sauté sur le lit à mon papa toi ! Répliqua Harry.

Lily s'étonna de cela. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Ivy.

- J'ai pas de papa moi ! Et il m'a dit que je pouvais !

- Bah nous, on n'a pas de maman alors c'est pareil ! Répondit Jamie.

- Il t'a dit ça ? S'amusa Lily, en essayant de ne pas réagir aux paroles de la petite fille.

- Oui, il a dit que j'étais son invitée d'abord ! Mais je voulais surtout savoir s'il t'avait bien raccompagnée à la maison !!!

Lily rigola doucement.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry, on dira que je vous ai invité aussi, adressa Lily aux deux enfants en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Ceux-ci lui répondirent d'un grand sourire, mais Ivy, jalouse, l'attrapa par le cou pour lui planter un gros baiser sur la joue. Lily lui rendit en la taquinant.

- Allez les enfants, sortez maintenant !

Les trois compères quittèrent la chambre en se chamaillant sous l'œil toujours attendri de Lily. Elle se leva, puis se prépara. Sa première visite à la sortie de la chambre fut pour son père.

- Ca va, papa ? Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

- Lily ! Oui, ça va, ne t'en fais pas, le médecin est venu tôt ce matin.

- Je ne remercierai jamais assez les Lupin.

Son père sourit et acquiesça.

- Que t'a dit le médecin ?

- Une chose : repos !

- Et tu te reposeras, fais-moi confiance ! Dit Lily en souriant.

- Et le magasin ?

- Je m'en occupe. Et Pétunia sera sûrement d'accord pour m'aider. Rémus aussi d'ailleurs. Il m'a déjà dit qu'il m'aiderait.

C'était faux, mais Lily était persuadée qu'il le ferait...

- Allez, descends donc prendre ton déjeuner. Il y a trois garnements qui attendaient impatiemment ton réveil pour des sucres d'orge...

- Ah, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont venus, sourit Lily.

- Ils sont adorables, commenta son père. Surtout ce petit garçon, Harry... Et puis, Mr Potter à l'air charmant...

Lily tiqua. Son père avait l'art et la manière de remarquer les moindres détails chez les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et il semblait se douter du lien de parenté qui les unissait... Elle tenta néanmoins de nier.

- Tu trouves ? Bon ben, je descends déjeuner.

- C'est ça. On en reparlera, ma fille...

Elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas lourd. Elle était sûre de ne pas échapper à une conversation avec son paternel assez rapidement. N'empêche... En y repensant, cet escroc de Tom Jedusor devait être doué pour ne pas avoir été percé à jour par son père, qui pourtant était assez perspicace. Elle entra dans le salon où elle fut accueillie par les maraudeurs au complet, ainsi que Mrs Lupin. Elle s'installa à table et commença à déjeuner en leur compagnie.

- Dis maman... Intervint Ivy. Tu nous avais promis...

- Les sucres d'orges... Fit-elle en reportant son regard sur les trois enfants. Il faudra patienter un peu, ils sont dans ma chambre... Je suis désolée, chérie.

Les trois enfants allèrent bouder dans un coin de la pièce. Lily sourit devant leur mauvaise foi.

- Ce n'est que pour ça que vous êtes venus me voir ce matin ?

- Bah non !! Fit Ivy. Je voulais un bisou aussi !

- Ah, je préfère...

- Et eux, bah ils étaient jaloux ! Continua-t-elle.

- Même pas vrai d'abord ! Contredit Jamie. On t'a suivie, c'est tout !

- Allez donc jouer dehors les enfants, intervint Sirius Black. Oh, j'oubliais... Jamie, on rediscutera du fait de rentrer dans la chambre de quelqu'un, jeune fille.

- Ce n'était rien, Mr Black, ne soyez pas trop sévère... Fit Lily une fois les enfants sortis.

- Sirius ? Sévère ? Répéta Peter Pettigrow avec un air malicieux.

- Peter !!! Siffla l'intéressé. Ne vous en faites pas, Lily... Je peux vous appelez Lily ?

- Bien sûr.

- Juste une petite leçon de morale… On n'entre pas dans la chambre d'une demoiselle comme ça ! Pour James, c'est différent, ce n'est vraiment pas grave...

- On constate de suite où va la préférence de Mr Black, répondit ce dernier, feignant un air malheureux. Et tu te dis mon ami ?

Tout le monde rigola.

- Votre père va mieux ? Demanda Sarah Lupin.

- Oui, mais il va falloir que j'arrive à le clouer au lit : il veut retourner travailler ! Miséricorde, le travail ! Je devrais déjà être chez les MacNeil ! Quelle heure est-il ?

- Ne t'en fais pas Lily, intervint Rémus, j'ai envoyé Alfred leur expliquer un peu plus tôt la situation et ils te donnent la journée de congés pour pouvoir t'organiser pour le magasin.

- Oh, merci Rémus. Il va falloir que j'aille voir Pétunia pour lui demander son aide, mais enceinte jusqu'au cou, ce ne sera pas évident...

- Moi je t'aiderai maman ! Fit Ivy fièrement.

- Tu n'es pas dehors avec les autres ?

- Non, j'ai pas envie de jouer.

- Merci, ma puce, sourit Lily. Mais même avec ta précieuse aide, je pense qu'il va falloir engager quelqu'un le temps que grand-père aille mieux.

- Inutile Lily, je viendrai t'aider, dit Rémus.

- Je me doutais que tu allais dire ça, Rémus, mais je ne vais pas te prendre tout ton temps !

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, ça seras toujours mieux que d'être ici à entendre ma mère s'égosiller à longueur de journée à propos des préparatifs des fiançailles...

- Rémus John Lupin ! Je ne m'égosille pas, mon fils. Et si tu en as si marre, prépares les donc toi-même, tes fiançailles !

- Je plaisantais, maman.

Les fiançailles ! Avec tout ça, c'était complètement sorti de la tête de Lily...

- Sarah, vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide ? Demanda Lily.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Votre sœur m'aide déjà et on s'en sort très bien. Et puis, ça vous fera la surprise pour dimanche.

- Et puis, on n'a pas assez de sous ! Il faut qu'on travaille ! Intervint Ivy, fermement.

Lily la regarda, étonnée et gênée que sa fille en parle devant tout le monde.

- Ben quoi ? C'est grand-père qui l'a dit ! Dis, au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il a grand-père ?

- Ca va, puce, il va bien…

- Mais pourquoi il est là ?

Lily ne trouva rien à répondre.

- Il est fatigué par son travail alors il est revenu se reposer ici, intervint Rémus.

Ivy lança un regard inquiet à sa mère, qui sourit pour la rassurer.

- En plus, il m'a dit qu'il s'ennuyait de toi… Il va falloir que tu t'occupes de lui pendant que ta maman s'occupera du magasin… Tu crois que tu pourrais ? Demanda James Potter.

- Voui ! Je vais aller le voir ! "

Et la petite s'en alla vers la chambre de son grand-père. Lily lança un regard de reconnaissance vers Rémus et son inconnu. Rien à faire, elle ne parvenait pas à le considérer comme l'ami de Rémus. Pour elle, il restait son inconnu, le père de sa fille et de son fils, qu'elle venait de retrouver… Les mettre de côté tous les deux après son mariage ? Elle baissa vite les yeux lorsqu'elle croisa SON regard. Cela lui semblait de moins en moins possible…

Lily alla voir sa sœur pendant la journée en compagnie de Rémus, afin de lui expliquer les derniers évènements. Il fut convenu que sa sœur n'aiderait que pour ce qui était administratif. Quand à ce qui était de la vente, Rémus fut embauché bénévolement pour s'occuper du magasin la journée. Sur le trajet du retour en fin d'après midi, Lily lui adressa :

" Vraiment, Rémus, tu n'es pas obligé…

- Ca me fait plaisir Lily, je t'assure. Et puis, je pense que mes amis viendront aider aussi. Enfin, si ça ne vous dérange pas toi et ton père…

Lily secoua la tête. Arrivés au domaine des Lupin, ils trouvèrent la maisonnée en état d'agitation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Remus à Alfred.

- Les enfants sont sortis faire un tour dans le parc pour jouer, on en profite pour aménager la salle à manger pour les fiançailles tant qu'ils ne sont pas dans nos pattes…

- Vous avez bien fait, rigola Lily. Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour les préparatifs ?

- Non, non, ma chère. Allez vous promener dans la propriété comme les enfants, intervint la mère de Rémus qui venait vers eux.

Lily se fit escorter gentiment, mais fermement jusqu'à l'extérieur par sa future belle-mère, alors que Rémus et Alfred rigolaient. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se promener dans l'immense propriété des Lupin, réfléchissant aux futurs évènements. Comme elle aurait bien voulu préparer elle-même ses fiançailles… Mais avec son travail chez les McNeil et la boutique, il fallait avouer qu'elle ne pouvait nullement. Et Sarah, ainsi que Pétunia, étaient contentes de pouvoir préparer la réception. Mais c'était quand même le rôle de la future mariée, c'était à elle que revenait de préparer son futur mariage comme elle le souhaitait. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait rien à dire. Sarah et Pétunia lui demandaient régulièrement son avis sur telle ou telle chose.

Alors que Lily se promenait, elle aperçut Harry, seul, au bord du lac bordant la propriété. L'enfant semblait plongé dans ses pensées, à parler seul. Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Bonsoir Harry.

- Bonsoir miss Evans, répondit Harry après un sursaut.

- Tu n'es pas avec les filles ?

- Non, elles jouent à la poupée, mais moi, je suis un garçon et elles veulent pas jouer aux policiers et aux voleurs !

- Oh, je comprends. Qu'est-ce que tu fais alors ?

- …Rien… Je suis tout seul, c'est tout…

Lily ne dit rien, comprenant qu'il avait besoin de silence.

- Elle joue à quoi Ivy, quand elle est toute seule ?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas. Mais elle est rarement toute seule, elle est souvent avec son cousin Dudley…

- …

- Quand j'étais petite et que ma sœur jouait avec ses copines sans moi, j'imaginais que l'une de mes poupées était ma sœur et qu'on jouait normalement toutes les deux, sourit Lily à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

Harry la regarda, étonné, avec un léger sourire moqueur.

- Oui, je sais, continua-t-elle. Tant pis si cela ternit l'image que tu as de moi. De toute façon c'est dit. Alors autant continuer sur ma lancée.

- Pourquoi vous me dites ça ?

- Je savais que ma poupée n'était pas réellement ma sœur, mais ça me permettait de mieux supporter son absence. Alors je parlais toute seule dans ma chambre avec ma poupée.

Harry se retourna et regarda le lac.

- …Man, murmura-t-il.

- Pardon ?

- Quand je suis seul, je parle avec maman, continua-t-il.

Le cœur de Lily manqua un battement.

- J'ai entendu ce qu'il est arrivé à ta maman. C'est…

- La dame dans le lit n'était pas ma maman, coupa Harry.

De nouveau, Lily sentit son cœur s'arrêter un moment pour reprendre une course un peu folle.

- Et elle est où ta maman ? Demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir contrôler le tremblement de sa voix.

Harry la regarda puis retourna son regard vers le lac.

- C'est un secret.

- Tu l'as déjà vue ?

- Bien sûr ! Elle est toujours là quand je dors.

Lily se tut et regarda elle aussi vers le lac. Le silence dura plus longtemps cette fois-ci. Lily ne savait pas ce à quoi son fils pensait, mais pour elle l'essentiel était que son petit garçon sache qu'il avait une autre maman quelque part. Cela la rendait heureuse, même s'il ne savait pas que c'était elle.

- Papa, il ne sait pas que je sais.

- Pou… Pourquoi tu me le dis à moi ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry. Dites, reprit-il après un moment, je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

- Oui bien sûr.

- Ma maman, je la vois que quand je dors, murmura-t-il. Mais elle n'est jamais là quand je suis réveillé.

Le cœur de Lily se serra quand elle sentit la tristesse dans la voix du petit garçon.

- Est-ce que… ?

- Oui ? L'encouragea-t-elle.

- Vous pouvez me prendre dans vos bras comme vous le faites avec Ivy ?

- Euh, je… Je…

Lily ne pouvait plus rien dire. Ce qu'elle désirait le plus depuis ces quelques jours, son fils le lui demandait. Mais en avait-elle vraiment le droit ? Harry la regarda avec tristesse, puis déception.

- C'est pas grave. Excusez-m…

Il ne put finir car elle l'avait pris dans ses bras. Elle lui donna toute la tendresse qu'elle avait dans cette étreinte et ne put empêcher une larme de couler lorsqu'elle sentit les petits bras d'Harry se fermer derrière son cou.

De son côté, Harry n'en menait pas large. Une maman le serrait enfin dans ses bras. Ce n'était certes pas sa maman, mais… Il n'y avait pas de mais, il serait bien venu dans ces bras-là tous les matins et tous les soirs, ou tout simplement, quand il le voulait.

Aucun des deux n'eut conscience du temps qu'ils passèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'on les interrompe :

- Hum… S'éclaircit la voix de James Potter. Tout le monde vous cherche. "

---------------------------------------

Voili voilou !

Perso, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. Titou aussi, mais elle reste frustrée... lol!

A bientôt tout le monde!

Kaena.


End file.
